Three girls
by GoldEyes15
Summary: "These three girls broke us apart. You promised no one would break us apart. You lied.." -Raphael. Rated T for blood and other things in future chapters. Raph is the baby bro in this fic. No likey, no ready. And please no mean reviews
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- No girls.

 **I decided to work on this instead of 'The day has come'. Now, Raph is the younger than the other turtles in this story. If you have any questions or if you're confused about something please tell me. I will answer in the next chapter. This chapter is when they were younger. The other chapters will be them as teenagers and some flashbacks. Enjoy!**

 **Turtles age: 5**

"Sensei can we please take a break?" young Leonardo asked.

Sensei chuckled. "Yes you can. "

The turtles cheered and ran to the TV room.

Leonardo was the first one out. He wore a blue mask and was a born leader. He loved his little brothers more than anything and would do anything for them. He loved being the oldest.

Donatello was second. He wore a purple mask and was the brains of the four little turtle group. He also loved his brothers more than anything. He loved being the second oldest.

Michelangelo was the third. He wore an orange mask and was the goof ball of the group. He loved his brother so much. More than life. He loved being third oldest.

Raphael was last. He wore a red mask and he was quiet and always followed his big brothers. He also had an attitude when he was upset. He loved his older brothers so much, but he was different when it came to loving or liking being the youngest. His brothers always treated him like a baby. He knew they loved him, but sometimes he felt like they hated him.

But other than that, the four turtles mostly loved their life. No girls…no humans…just the four of them and Master Splinter.

"Guys! Let's make a pact!" Young Michelangelo suggested.

"Yeah!" The other turtles agreed.

They thought for a while before Leo came up with one. "How about, Brothers and best friends forever. No girls or humans will break us apart. Together forever….?"

Raph smiled. "Great idea Leo"

"Thanks _baby_ brother" Leo laughed. The red-clad turtle rolled his eyes.

"So our pact is: Brothers and best friends forever. No girls or humans will break us apart. Together forever!" Donnie smiled at his brothers.

"Yeah!" Mikey jumped up. "Let's say it together."

The others jumped up and they said it together. "Brothers and best friends forever. No girls or humans will break us apart. Together forever"

 **And that's the end of chapter one! Sorry it's so short. I will update as soon as I can. Bye:)**


	2. Chapter 2-One girl

**Just one thing before you read, I changed my username from Tmntlover 15 to GoldEyes15. Now, enjoy the next chapter of 'Three girls'! :)**

Raphs P.o.v

Today is the day we go topside! I'm so excited! I can tell my brothers are too.

Mikeys P.o.v

Today we go topside! YAY! I can barely contain my excitement.

Donnies P.o.v

Today we go topside and I guess I'm excited, but….. I have a weird feeling about going out. TOPSIDE! Where there are humans…..

Leos P.o.v

Topside….humans…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal P.o.v

The turtles stepped out of the lair, the two youngest practically running to the manhole.

Leonardo thought about his Master said.

 _No talking to strangers. Everyone is a stranger._

As they climbed out of the manhole, all worry was forgotten. But for how long?

After walking around for a while and trying pizza, the turtles decided it was time to go home. Just then, Donnie saw a girl. He fell in love.

Raph started to feel like going topside wasn't such a good idea after all. _It's a girl…..Donnie's in love….Oh no…._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_ 0

Donnie P.o.v

The pretty girl was kidnapped. We have to save her. _I_ have to save her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raphs P.o.v

After we saved the girl, April from the kraang, we made our way home. I saw Don wave bye at April. Ugh. Love is gross. But at least we have a human that we can trust. That's a good thing…right? I really wish that we never went topside.

But now that we have, I really hope this girl that stole my big brothers heart, doesn't break us apart.

I'm sure she won't. My brothers promised no one would.

Normal P.o.v

The worry came back. Leo looked at his younger brothers. _What if we really can't trust April? It would break Donnie's heart if she turned on us._ He sighed and walked over to sit down with his brothers.

"Who else thinks going topside was totally worth it?" Donnie smiled at his brothers.

Leo and Mikey both smiled back at their brother and agreed. "What about you Raph?" The blue-clad turtle looked at where he thought his little brother was, only to find him not there. "Raph?" He looked around the room. Raphael was nowhere to be seen.

The three older turtles got up and looked around. There hothead little brother was not in the lair. They even looked in the dojo.

"Guys…You don't think he went topside _alone_ do you?" Mikey looked at his brothers with a worried expression.

Leo and Donnie's eyes widened. They all ran out of the lair to look for their little brother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raphael sat down and swung his legs over the edge of a building. He looked up at the sky. _have my brothers noticed I'm gone? Probably not. Donnie's probably talking about how beautiful April is right now._

He heard voices.

 _Brothers and best friends forever. No girls or humans will ever break us apart. Together forever._

Raph remembers when he asked Leo if he meant what he said. He promised.

 **Flash Back:**

 _Little Raph walked over to his older brother to ask him a question he's been wanting to ask ever since their pact. "Leo?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Is what you said true?"_

" _What do you mean?" Leo asked, confused._

" _When you came up with the pact."_

" _Oh…Of course it is." The blue-clad turtle tot smiled at his baby brother._

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise."_

 **End of Flash back.**

Raph shook the memory form his head when he started to hear voices in the distance. He continued to stare at the stars as the voices got closer. He soon felt someone kneel down next to him and pull him into a hug. _Mikey…._

"Don't EVER scare me like that again Raphael!" Mikey shouted, letting go of his brother.

"We thought something happened to you!" Leo added, equally as angry and relieved as Mikey and Donnie.

Raph continued to stare at the sky.

"Raph don't ignore us!" Donnie shouted.

The younger looked at his older brothers. "Sorry…." He looked down and shut his eyes.

The elders gaze softened. Mikey helped his brother up. "Come on we're going home."

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed. I wanted to get to the point in the story so I skipped most of when they met April. I will update as soon as I :)**


	3. Chapter 3-Two girls

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I should've saw this coming. Okay so someone said that I messed up who Raph was and I'm really sorry. What I am trying to do is as Donnie falls more in love with April Raph gets more and more upset, making him have a temper and an attitude. And then when Leo and Mikey fall in love, he gets more ticked off. Raph will be…..well Raph in just like two more chapters. Just please notice how I'm using that as a reason he's like that. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm just making a reason for that because if you notice, Raph is having a bigger attitude as the seasons go by. And I kinda think it's either because he's older, or because his bros have fallen in love. I also changed the way he was a little because he's the baby bro. Anyway, onto the next chapter!(And don't worry you will-or should- notice that Raph is changing.) Enjoy!**

Raphs P.o.v

He can't just leave! Does he really expect me to lead this team? I'm younger than Donnie and Mikey. I won't be a good leader. I mean yes I have bragged about being a better leader, but…..i didn't mean it.

Whatever! Who cares if he wants to walk away from his little brothers? I just wanted to scream at him. I THOUGHT BIG BROTHERS WERE SUPPOSED TO CARE ABOUT THEIR LITTLE BROTHERS!

Mikeys P.o.v

I haven't seen Raph this mad in a while. Well that's not exactly true. He got mad at Donnie when he kept talking about April.

 **Flashback:**

Donnie was talking about April and I glanced at Raph and he looked like he was going to explode.

I tried not to laugh as the vision came to my mind.

My little brother looked at me and back at Donnie. Here it comes…..

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!?" Raph shot up from his seat. "JUST STOP TALKING ABOUT THE GIRL!"

Donnie and Leo looked surprised. I would be too if I wasn't so worried about what Donnie would sayabout this. He could say something and make Raph literally explode.

"The girl has a name!" Donnie shouted, getting up as well. "And it's April!"

Oh Donnie…..Why did you have to say that? I winced as Raph and Donnie got closer to each other until they were only an inch apart.

"I. Don't. CARE!"

"What's wrong with you all of the sudden? Are you jealous that you have no girl to talk about?"

"No!" Raph backed up a little. "I don't need a girl. And I thought you didn't either!"

"Who told you that?"

Raph was breathing hard and I was sure he was going to explode right then and there. "YOU DID! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T NEED GIRLS!"

 **End of Flashback:**

Donnie's P.o.v

Raph as leader. Do you really think that it's going to work out well Leo? Raph is our baby brother, not our leader!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leos P.o.v

Did I really just tell my baby brother he could be leader? Oh no….

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal P.o.v (After the snakeweed thing.)

Raph sat down. _I hate Leo! He made me leader and Mikey got hurt. This is all his fault! …Right?_

Leo looked at his red-clad brother. _I hope Raph isn't mad. Oh who am I kidding? Of course he's mad! I really screwed up._ "Raph? Can I talk to you?"

He watched as his little brother stood up and walked towards him. "Yeah?"

"Are….are you mad?"

"Yeah"

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Raph decided to break that silence. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you sad you'd be a better leader. And because I was mad."

"…Anything happen while you were out?"

"I met a girl"

"Of course you did." Raph muttered under his breath. He walked away without saying a word.

Leos P.o.v

I watched as Raphael walked away. I wanted to call him back, but I couldn't. I'm starting to get a little worried about him. He used to be so sweet and quiet with a temper at least only a couple of times in a day, but now….he has a big temper all day every day. I don't like it. At all.

Where's the real Raph?

 **And that's the end of that chapter. I hope you understand now why he didn't have a big the in the first two chapters. I will update next week. Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4-Three girls

Mikeys P.o.v

She is SOO pretty! I thought I was never going to fall in love, but….dang. She's pretty.

I look at Raph and see he's upset, as always. But…something's different this time. Like he's mad at me. And Renet.

I mean yes I did just say I would never have a crush, but does he really have to be mad that Renet is pretty enough to make me like her?

Raphs P.o.v

ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Mikey just said he would never fall in love. UGH!

I don't even know if I should trust them anymore. They promised me….Oh forget it! That doesn't matter anymore!

I should just forget about the stupid pact!

Leos P.o.v

Looks like Mikey is in love now. I wonder if Raph is ever going to fall in love. Probably not.

Donnies P.o.v

Raph looked pretty ticked. And all because Mikey is in love with girl. Really Raph?

Normal P.o.v

After being sent home, Mikey wouldn't stop talking about Renet and how nice and pretty she was.

Raph rolled his eyes. _Why did this happen?_

Mikey suddenly stopped talking. "Something wrong Raphie?"

Raph glared at his older brother. "Don't call me that."

The orange-clad turtle smirked. "Raphie, Raphie, Raphie, Raphie!" He sang, holding his head high.

The younger tried to tune him out.

They soon reached home and Mikey was still singing along with Leo and Donnie, who both decided to join their brother halfway home.

The red-clad turtle was trying so hard to ignore the voices that once sung him to sleep when they were younger. Never in his life had he hated those voices so much.

They were singing for about another minute when Raph decided to stop their singing. "STOP!"

The stopped singing and stared wide eyed and their little brother.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Raph glared so hard at his siblings that if looks could kill, they would be dead already.

"But we didn't want to. " Mikey stated innocently.

"JUST STOP!"

"What's wrong with you Raph?" Donnie stepped closer. "Why are you so mad?"

Raph sighed and looked down. "Don't worry about it." He walked to his room, and slammed the door.

The three turtles looked at each other with worried and confused expressions on their faces.

 **I'm sorry that was so short. The next one will be longer I promise. The next one is also the last chapter of this story. I will make a sequel soon after I finish this. Bye! :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Nothing you can do

**Final chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Raph sat on his bed. _First Don fell in love, then Leo, and now Mikey. I hate my life!_

He heard a knock on the door. He sighed before asking, "Who is it?"

"Your brothers." Mikeys voice came through the door.

"…Come in."

They walked in and stood in front of Raph. He stood up.

"Can we talk?" Leo asked. His little brother nodded. They all sat on Raphs bed.

"What's going on bro?" Mikey asked, concern filling his voice.

Raph looked down. "Nothing." He whispered.

"We know something's wrong." The eldest lifted his brothers chin, making him look at him. "Please tell us…"

Raph pushed Leos hand away.

His older brothers stared at him in shock. Raph would never do that. Well, until now, but when they were kids….he would never push or shove them away. He would just yell at them in embarrassment or something like that.

"What?!" The youngest glared at his older brothers.

"Raphie w-"

Raph cut Mikey off with a frustrated yell. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"You used to not mind us calling you that! What happened?" Mikey looked at his brother strait in the eyes.

"Yeah you've changed Raph. Did something cause that?" Donnie put his hand on Raphs shoulder, but only to have to shrugged off.

Raph looked at his older brothers. _Girls…girls are the cause of it._ He looked down.

"We're not leaving until you answer." The eldest crossed his arms over his plastron.

After a few moments of silence, the hothead decided to answer. "April, Karai and Renet," He said looking at them. "These three girls broke us apart. You promised no one break us apart. You lied.."

Leo looked down. _He's right._

Donnie and Mikey thought the same thing. Raph was right.

The leader sat as the tot memory of when they made the pact came to his mind. _No girls or humans will break us apart._ He remembered when he promised Raph that it was true.

"Is there any way we could make it up to you?" Mikey asked hopefully.

The youngest didn't answer. He knew they knew the answer to that. No.

"But just because we fell in love, doesn't mean you have to have a new attitude." Leo argued.

"That's not why! Well….it is partly but not all the way." Raph glared at his oldest brother.

"Then why?"

"Because you broke your promise Leo!" The youngest shouted, his glare deepening.

Leo froze. _He's right. Again._ "Raph….we were just kids."

Raphs eyes widened. _Just kids? You're using that as an excuse to breaking a promise? A promise that meant so much to me…._ He couldn't take it anymore. "JUST KIDS!? But…..that promise …I thought…"

They older turtles waited.

"YOU PROMISED ME LEO! YOU PROMISED NO ONE WOULD BREAK AS APART! EVEN IF WE WERE KIDS I THOUGHT YOU MEANT IT!"

"I did!"

The hothead was breathing very hard and it was freaking Donnie and Mikey out.

"But….You know what, forget it! I'm DONE with you liars! GET OUT!" He pointed to the door and watched as the others got up slowly. He watched as they exited the room, quiet as mice.

Leo closed the door and looked at his brothers. "What just happened?"

Donnie shrugged. "He can't just kick us out. We have to figure this out." He opened the door. Raph was still sitting on his bed, his cheeks red in anger. He looked up, his green eyes filled with hate, frustration, and betrayal.

"What are you doing!? I told you to leave!"

"Stop this now Raphael! Where's our _real_ little brother? Who is this angry and short tempered turtle?"

Raph thought for a moment before answering. "The Raphael you once knew is gone now. And there's nothing you can do to change that." He got up and walked out of his room, leaving his older brothers in shock.

 **I will start working on the sequel soon. Hope you enjoyed. Bye :)**


End file.
